


mouthful

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, you get where im going with this by now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: The first time Oikawa goes down on Iwaizumi, it doesn't go well. But he works, hard, until he no longer sucks at sucking, and now he wants to try more. Wants to prove to Iwaizumi that he can take more. Iwaizumi is doubtful, but Oikawa never gives up that easily.





	mouthful

**Author's Note:**

> guys, guys, guys, the story behind this is _hilarious_ bc apparently i started writing it twice?  
>  like i've wanted to write facefucking for a while, was pretty sure about how it was gonna go from the start, but apparently i had two VERY different ideas. well not content wise, but it was iwaizumi pov vs oikawa pov and iwaizumi's pov was just the sappiest shit ever, like first sentence was literally just how beautiful oikawa was and it was all very sappy and romantic. oikawa's was much just bitching about nothing from the get-go and honestly. i decided to keep it. because same. but lmao if i ever do publish one with iwaizumi pov and similar shit (i have.. so much unfinished writing where i wrote like half and gave up), you'll know why lmao. also this is the brattiest oikawa i'll ever write sorry. and tbh the iwaizumi pov thing is likely bc i feel like this is the worst blowjob fic in the world and, like oikawa, i want to prove my worth. i swear i can do better than this. (im not supposed to be the one sucking,,, hahaha get it?)
> 
> anyway i just finished this, my friend is asleep, and im gonna chicken out if i even do any attempts at editing before posting so *flails arms* maybe i'll try and fix this at some point. sorry.

Oikawa Tooru is a man of dignity. He’s strong-willed, stubborn, and not afraid to get down on his knees to prove his worth.

In fact, Oikawa Tooru is so fucking dignified he’s willing to go down on his boyfriend every single day until he really proves how good he is at what he’s doing - in this case, blowjobs.

If he’s being completely honest, Tooru’s need to prove how good he is stems from the fact that he _wasn’t_ good the first time he tried. In fact, he was pretty fucking horrible.

 

“H-hey, Oikawa, let’s—let’s not try that today, shall we?” Hajime asks, frowning down at Tooru from where he’s sitting on the couch, Tooru sitting on the floor between his knees, staring up at Hajime with his mouth open, Hajime’s pointer and middle finger pressed against his forehead as he pushed Tooru off his half-hard cock. Tooru had never heard of anyone declining a blowjob mid-action.

“Was it that bad?” Tooru asks, staring up at him with big eyes, and Hajime grimaces, shaking his head quickly.

“No, no! It’s just—you, uh, it’s your first time and all that,” Hajime begins, waving his hand too casually. Normally, Hajime would never miss a chance to knock Tooru’s ego down a tad when he deserves it, but at other times, he’s just too good at seeing through Tooru, knowing when insulting him will not do him any good. But the fact that he pities Tooru enough to not even tell him the truth is even worse.

“Let me try again,” Tooru says, determinedly, grabbing at Hajime’s thighs to position himself again. Hajime stares down at him, figuring out his options. Then he sighs.

“Try to—uh, try not to use your teeth,” he mumbles before sinking back against the backrest, as if he’s the one doing Tooru a favour. Tooru scrunches his nose but does as told, pressing his lips against his teeth as if to cover them. Then he dips down again.

 

Tooru does not succeed in making Hajime come from sucking him off for the first time - Hajime is too uncomfortable, constantly tensing underneath him, sitting up in the couch and telling Tooru that he really doesn’t need to finish, and at some point Tooru gives up as well, wiping off his mouth with his sleeve as he uses his hand instead, pumping Hajime lazily until he finally comes after a little while. Tooru refuses to let Hajime kiss him the rest of the night.

The fact that he didn’t succeed the first time only makes Tooru even more determined to master the art of blowjobs, and Tooru is nothing if not hardworking and dedicated. First, he practices on a banana like he’s seen in movies, then his fingers, before he talks Hajime into giving him a second chance. Tooru does manage to make Hajime enjoy it more this time, moaning and grabbing Tooru’s hair, and this time it's not to pull him out of biting-reach. Hajime only makes him pull off when he’s actually about to come, to Tooru’s chagrin.

“I can swallow,” Tooru says, grabbing a better hold of Hajime’s thighs, and Hajime shakes his head, reaching down as if attempting to cover the head of his cock. “Iwa-chan, cum in my mouth,” Tooru tries to say it as an order, but Hajime only snorts, shaking his head.

Hajime gives in pretty quickly, like he usually does when Tooru really wants something, but Tooru quickly falls over a new problem with blowjobs and he’s pretty sure the universe is working against him.

Tooru has a horrible gag reflex. The first time he realises this, he manages to pull off in time, coughing awkwardly until Hajime goes to give him a glass of water. After growing bolder and testing his limits another day, he ends up bowed over the toilet, but luckily the only thing going down the drain that night is his dignity. Hajime doesn't let him try again that night, instead he returns the favor tenfold, taking in Tooru until his nose is pressed against Tooru’s pubic hairs and Tooru comes uncontrollably, right down his throat. Because Hajime is a natural, a fucking _cocksucking_ _monster_ , and while Tooru can't say he doesn't enjoy it, it only makes him feels worse about his own inability.

After that, Tooru goes back to practicing, and he does become better. Hajime tells him he doesn’t need to, and Tooru honestly doesn’t know if it’s for Tooru’s sake or his own, but he knows one thing.

Oikawa Tooru is never one to back down from a challenge.

 

"Iwa-chan," Tooru says one evening from where he’s lying atop of Hajime’s legs, halfway over his knees onto his lap, his face resting in the crook of his elbow. “You like my blowjobs, right?”

Hajime looks down at him from over the phone he was just staring at, raising an eyebrow. "Of course," he says, and his voice is kept neutral - suspiciously so - but by now, Tooru _knows_ that he isn't lying, because Tooru has _worked_ for it, and worked hard. Worked until he no longer sucked at sucking.

He can proudly say now that he can satisfy Hajime with his mouth, but now that he can actually get Hajime off, he also notices the small irks of his hips, the almost-thrusts that he tries so hard to hold back, the extra pleasures Hajime won't let himself have, most likely because he thinks Tooru can't take it. And Tooru wants to prove to him that he can take anything. He wants Hajime to let go completely.

"Do you wanna try facefucking?" Tooru asks, figuring that it's easier to be straightforward in the end. Hajime puts down his phone, finally focusing properly on Tooru.

"Like, uh, deepthroating?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've practiced, so I could totally take it—"

"No," Hajime says, cutting him off.

"What?" Tooru asks, tilting his head to the side. It's been a while now, since Hajime has tried turning down mouth-on-dick action, and Tooru almost forgot how much he hates it.

"I said no," Hajime repeats, calmly.

"Please, Iwa-chan, I know you want more, I just—" Tooru begins, but Hajime seems to have no patience, interrupting him once more.

"No," he just says, reaching down and ruffling Tooru's hair, messing it up. Tooru would care more if they weren't already in bed, ready to sleep. Then he remembers what they were just discussing, sitting up with a huff.

“I’m gonna wait until you’re drunk and do it then, you’re always more lenient when you’re drunk,” Tooru says, leaning in and reaching down to open Hajime's trousers, one last weak attempt at trying to do it _now_.

“You know I’m doing this for you, right?” Hajime asks annoyedly, sitting up and grabbing Tooru's wrists, forcing his hands away from his pants.

“You think I can’t take it?”

The silence Tooru is met with is enough of an answer. He huffs in offence.

 

Tooru doesn't bring it up again until Friday and after Hajime has had a few beers. Tooru has no problems with restraining himself from getting anything to drink himself, wanting to be sober and clear-minded for his evil master plan. The fact that he has to plan it like this, like he's doing something bad to Hajime, only makes him more determined, intent on proving to Hajime that he can take it, that he can give him what he wants.

Tooru announces that they're leaving soon after Hajime's fifth beer - he wants him to be tipsy, not wasted - and Hajime complies with minor complaints, their friends sending them off with knowing looks. Tooru is pretty sure that Hajime has noticed that something is up by now too, even with the alcohol slowing him down, but he hasn't commented on it quite yet.

When they enter the apartment, Tooru presses Hajime up against the wall instantly after taking off their shoes and stepping out of the genkan, lowering himself to his knees and grabbing Hajime's belt, opening it.

"Oik—what are you doing?" Hajime asks, looking down at him with slightly glazed-over eyes, realization hitting him when Tooru pulls down his pants to his knees. "You can't be serious," he says as Tooru leans in, mouthing against the fabric of his boxers against his soft member. Hajime's hips twitch and Tooru grabs his knees to steady him, licking over the fabric before opening his mouth and sucking at it again, happy when he feels Hajime's cock harden slightly under the touch. "We should... we should take it to the bedroom," Hajime says, leaning back against the wall as if he's already unstable on his legs. Tooru nods, happy to see how _compliant_ Hajime is being, so he stands up on his feet again, moving to the bedroom.

Hajime follows, kicking off his pants properly this time, keeping on both his boxers and socks. He moves to the bed, but Tooru stops him in time, grabbing a pillow and throwing it on the floor.

"Stand up," Tooru commands before kneeling on the pillow in front of him, reaching up and grabbing at the elastic band of his boxers. Hajime's cock is half-hard by now, so Tooru takes him into his mouth instantly, curling his lips over his teeth as practiced before pressing further, taking Hajime in further. He uses his tongue to spread the saliva as evenly as possible, but even with barely half of Hajime's length in his mouth, he already feels the lack of space, his tongue pressed against the bottom of his mouth. He remembers to breathe in through his nose before grabbing around the shaft with one hand, taking in more as he tries to relax his throat, the tip pressing against the back of his mouth. He can feel his throat threatening to tighten around it if he presses in further and force him to gag, so at first he pulls off slightly, tilting his head to look up at Hajime.

Hajime is staring down at him, eyes blown wide, fixed on Tooru's mouth. This is a good sign, he decides. He pulls off further, freeing his mouth and pulling back slightly, the tip of Hajime's cock so wet already that a thin trail of saliva follows before it breaks, fragile as a spider's web. Tooru licks his lips, attempting to collect more saliva in his mouth.

"You can grab my hair, you know," Tooru says, and Hajime startles, raising his hand up to the top of Tooru's head, not grabbing his hair but simply resting it there at first. "And don't hold back," Tooru says, humming as he turns to look at the cock again, inhaling deeply as he prepares. "I want you to fuck my mouth," he says, leaning in and taking Hajime's cock into his mouth again, this time taking it in deeper, forcing himself to breathe through his nose again. Hajime's hand clenches, grabbing at his hair and Tooru would smile if his mouth wasn't open wide around his cock. He pulls back slightly, sucking in now that he doesn't feel like he's about to choke, taking Hajime entirely into his mouth this time, and he doesn't even have to look up for Hajime's reaction, the sweet sound of his gasp for air loud enough for Tooru to hear.

“Ha-aah, Oikawa,” Hajime hisses, hitching for his breath through gritted teeth and tightening his hold in Tooru's hair. Tooru pulls off again and Hajime's hips jerks forward involuntarily, following him to not lose closeness. At first, Tooru stills, but then he welcomes the motion, reaching his hand up and grabbing Hajime's ass, pressing him closer, urging him to thrust into his mouth. Hajime does so, barely, and Tooru gags around him, pulling back slightly just as Hajime pulls his hair back, attempting to pull out his cock as well, but Tooru cups his ass harder, keeping him there and looking up to make Hajime know he's okay. He blinks up at Hajime under his eyelashes and the pure look of lust in Hajime's eyes makes Tooru's own cock tingle between his legs and he takes him in again, enjoying the view of Hajime's self-restraint disappearing. Hajime's fingers tighten in his hair again and he thrusts, this time not making Tooru gag. Tooru reminds himself to breathe through his nose again, annoyed that it's so loud and unsexy, but figuring he has to accept it unless he wants to actually choke on Hajime's cock and die.

Hajime starts thrusting, carefully, and Tooru hollows his cheeks, welcoming it and squeezing his eyes shut, in an attempt at blinking away the prickling feeling of tears threatening to fall. They only gather in the corners of his eyes instead, so he opens his eyes again, looking up at Hajime's face, contorted in pure pleasure as he thrusts into Tooru's mouth, throbbing and warm.

Tooru moans around him, pretty sure that Hajime is already close to coming, and he grabs around the hilt with his hand again, pumping at the last few centimeters he can't quite reach, keeping his mouth opened wide as Hajime continues to fuck into his mouth, his thrusts becoming more shallow and irregular. Hajime stalls, his hips still strained and twitching as if desperately wanting to press into the tight heat of Tooru's mouth again. Tooru wants him to.

"Do you—can I—your mouth," Hajime manages to say, not very coherent, and Tooru's pride swells at the fact that he's the reason Hajime is like this, so he nods as much as his neck allows him with the cock still in his mouth and Hajime begins thrusting again, pulling his head back with the hand still buried in his hair, looking down at Tooru's face.

Then he comes. Tooru thought it'd be easier to swallow when the come is pretty much already down his throat, but instead his throat convulses and he pulls back, only able to keep the head of Hajime's cock in his mouth as he swallows, barely managing not to get into a coughing fit, grabbing Hajime's shaft with his entire hand instead to make up for the loss of contact, pumping Hajime through his orgasm until his cock softens and Tooru can finally lean back, breathing in through his mouth.

Hajime kneels in front of him, cupping his face with both hands, and Tooru gives him a wobbly smile, staring as Hajime uses his thumb to dry off some come from his cheek.

Then Hajime leans in, kissing him gently. He opens his mouth slightly and Tooru does the same, but none of them tries to use tongue or deepen the kiss, instead pulling back slightly.

“You taste like beer,” Tooru says, smiling up at Hajime.

“You taste like—“

“—You?” Tooru cuts Hajime off, ending his sentence for him. Hajime bites his lip, but Tooru can see the strain at the corners of his mouth and he’s well aware of how Hajime looks when he tries to hide a smile.

"You're a fucking mouthful, you know that?" Hajime asks, formulating it like he just gave Tooru the greatest compliment ever before standing up again and walking over to the bathroom door. He disappears inside the bathroom for a few seconds before Tooru hears the water running and then he emerges again, returning with a glass of water in hand. Tooru takes it, gratefully and greedily drinking from it.

"Iwa-chan, in this scenario I think _you're_ the mouthful, actually," Tooru says, putting down the glass before Hajime pulls him up, urging him towards the bed.

"So I take it you don't want reciprocation?" Hajime ask, pushing Tooru to lie down, and Tooru does so, willingly letting himself be pushed back onto the bed, his cock stirring at the thought of what's next. Hajime joins him on the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight, and he grabs Tooru's boxers, pulling them off him completely before grabbing his knees with each hand, spreading his legs again, this time further than necessary.

"What are you—" Tooru begins asking, but Hajime bows down, taking his cock into his mouth instantly, earning a gasp from Tooru. He takes him in deep, seemingly just to cover his dick at first, slicking it with saliva before pulling off and grabbing it with his hand, looking up at Tooru with a small smile, keeping eye contact with him as he reached down with his tongue, licking at the area right under his head with the top of his tongue before sliding it up, teasing the slit. Tooru hisses, grabbing the sheet for something to keep him grounded, and Hajime takes his head into his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

He pulls off soon after with a pop, his lips shiny with saliva, his eyes still on Tooru's as he presses two fingers into his mouth, pulling them out when they're wet enough before pressing his lips to the tip of Tooru's cock again. Tooru jolts when he feels the two fingers tease at the line of skin right under his balls, before his ass, and he wonders for a second  if Hajime is going to finger him too, but then Hajime reaches up and cups his balls, massaging them carefully.

"F-fuck, _Iwa-chan_ ," Tooru breathes out, reaching up and covering his mouth with the hand that he isn't digging into the sheets with.

Hajime opens his mouth, forming an 'o' before sinking it down over Tooru's cock, hollowing his cheeks again, pushing Tooru’s cock into the tight heat of his mouth. For a second, Tooru feels teeth graze against his shaft on the lower surface and he hisses, but it feels fucking _good_ and teeth are not supposed to feel good, but Hajime somehow manages to make it so, the teeth gone before Tooru can even tell him to be careful or fucking continue all night.

Instead, Hajime looks up at him again, pulling off slightly, making up for it by using his tongue, swirling it over the side and using his hand on the rest of Tooru's cock, quickly pushing Tooru towards an orgasm.

"I'm gonna—" Tooru hisses, and Hajime pulls off. Tooru exhales in relief, at least happy that swallowing is the one thing _he_ did better, but then Hajime _sticks out his tongue,_ continuing to jerk off Tooru, expecting him to come over it, and just the thought pushes Tooru over the edge, hard and forceful, his eyes fixed on his lover's outstretched tongue as he hungrily swallows Tooru's come before leaning in, taking Tooru's head into his mouth and sucking at it, continuing to pump Tooru dry through his orgasm and he comes, staring down at Hajime who eagerly finishes him off, finally pulling off and licking his lips, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallows.

"Fuck," Tooru says, collapsing back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whispers, hiding his face in his hands as Hajime crawls up next to him before turning to look at him. "Did you plan this? You sick fuck, _why_ are you so good at this?"

"Oikawa, you were—you were amazing too, I just wanted to make you feel good."

" _No_ , you just wanted to show me you're better, but you're _not,_ I'll fucking win next time,"

"Sucking dick isn't a competition," Hajime says, smiling like he's amused at Tooru's reaction and it only makes Tooru more annoyed.

"Then why do you keep upstaging me?" Tooru whines, turning away from Hajime and pulling the blanket up higher.

"I just wanted to make you feel good," Hajime says from behind him, moving closer and reaching over Tooru, turning off the light before lying down again, slowly putting an arm around Tooru's waist. "You did so well, Tooru," he whispers, and Tooru presses his face into the pillow.

"You're too much," Tooru mumbles, but he can't help but smile widely, comfortable with knowing that at least Hajime can't see it in the darkness when turned away.

He doesn't mind losing the game just for tonight, he decides.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, hajime is definitely in on the competition btw.  
> and oh my god i actually used the insult/compliment "cocksucking monster" and when i told my friend they were like "don't delete it!" lmao so. blame them not me. and blame them for going to sleep instead of keeping me from posting this before fixing it. goodnight


End file.
